Amongst the Tragedy
by Paige72890
Summary: Brooke is dating Felix and thinks she loves him, but what happens when Lucas gets his heart test done and the results changes the lives of everyone forever.
1. Problems

Amongst the Tragedy

Summary: Brooke has been dating Felix for the past month. Lucas has not taken the test to see if he has the same heart condition as Dan. Haley left with Chris and no one has heard from her since. Nathan was crushed and he has barely left the house or talked to anyone. What happens when Lucas blacks out after practice and he is taken to the hospital and unknowingly gets the test. Shat happens when the results changes everyone's life forever. Some for the better and some for worse. BRUCAS and a really, really, small amount of BELIX.

Coach Whitey was really working them hard at practice today. Nathan has been out of the game ever since Haley left over a month of go. Nathan had been closed off to every one ever since she left. Its not that Lucas was not sad that she left, he was, she was his best friend of course he missed her. He was stressed and he couldn't really blame himself.

Ever since Haley left and he found out about Brooke and Felix he had been stressed. He had just told Anna that he didn't want to have a romantic relationship with her and he still loved Brooke when he saw Brooke and Felix kissing on her bed. He told Anna he felt like Brooke was slipping away and he felt like he would loose her when he went to her house to tell her he still had feelings for her when he saw that she had already slipped away from him.

He was hurt but he knew it was all his fault. If he had not cheated on her with Peyton then he would still have her with him.

Now that he and Brooke were friend she had become his best friend since Haley had left. She had become like a replacement Haley except he had completely different feelings for Brooke than what he had for Haley. Haley was his best friend and so was Brooke but he wanted to be more that friends with Brooke. When Haley left Brooke was his shoulder to cry on and the person he leaned on. But when she left she went back to Felix. He was just happy Brooke was his friend.

Lucas was broken out of his daze by the shouting of Whitey, yelling at them to move their asses and get to work. He looked up and saw the cheerleaders practicing at on the other side of the court. He saw Brooke also yelling at the girls to get their asses in gear because they were lagging behind. Brooke looked up at that very moment and smiled that heart-stopping smile at him.

Tim ran to into the side of Lucas causing him to stumble and almost lose his balance.

"Sorry man I didn't look where I was going," Tim yelled when he was half way across the court.

Lucas ran down the court and gained control of the ball. When he was half way across the court he started to feel dizzy. Lucas felt and saw the room start to spin. He could feel every ones eyes on him. He could feel the air start to get thin. The last thing he heard or saw before he blacked out was Brooke running across the room towards him screaming his name.

Hey guys this is only my second story and my first One Tree Hill Brucas so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Good news and bad news

Brooke knew something was wrong when he stopped in the middle of the court during practice. He looked dizzy and like he was about to faint. When he actually fell she didn't think she had ever been more scared in her entire life.

She broke out of her trance when she saw him finally loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Lucas!" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She broke into a run across the gym. A group of people had already started to gather around his fallen body. She pushed herself to the front of the group so she could get to him. Everyone was to shocked to move. It seemed like she was the only one that was moving. No one was doing anything to help him. She had to do something. She had to take charge.

She knelt down beside him and turned to Tim.

"Tim," she yelled, "go over to my bag and get my cell phone, call 911 and when you are done call Lucas's mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital."

Tim just nodded and ran over to her bag. She reached over to Lucas to check his blood and pulse, and when she discovered that they were normal, she sat down and laid his head in her lap. She ran her hand through his hair and tried to wake him up.

"Lucas, come on you need to wake up for me. Please wake up for me. Lucas come on open your eyes. Please do this for me." Brooke pleaded. Her pleas were not answered because he still lay unconscious. Brooke sat with Lucas for a few minutes longer until she heard the paramedic running in and bursting through the door.

The paramedic ran to the two people on the floor. The male paramedic asked:

"Ma'am what happened to him."

"I don't know he was just practicing and all of a sudden he just collapsed on the floor." By the time the paramedics got their Brooke was already hysterical with tears.

They put him on a gurney and started to roll him into the ambulance. The paramedic saw how hysterical Brooke was.

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asked.

"No I'm his friend." She replied with an icy defensive tone in her voice.

"Would you like to go with him," He asked.

"YES," she yelled immediately yelled, the defensive tone gone from her voice replaced with one of worry and concern.

Brooke got into the ambulance and grabbed Lucas's hand; the ride was silent the whole way there.

Karen arrived at the hospital just minutes after Brooke did. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. Her back was to Brooke so she didn't notice her sitting to herself over in the corner.

"Karen," Brooke yelled across the room to get the older woman's attention. Karen turned around quickly and saw Brooke. Brooke gave her a watery smile. Karen opened her arms to the young woman who cared for her son. The two women enveloped each other in a mother-daughter embrace. Karen and Brooke cried on each other's shoulder. When they pulled away Karen could see the worry on Brooke's face and vise versa.

"Brooke what happened to him, how did this happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I look up and one minute he is dribbling the ball down the court and the next he is lying on the floor." She said with raw emotion in her voice.

"Karen I was so scared when I saw him fall. I'm so sorry this had to happen to him."

Karen embraced the young woman like a mother would her daughter.

"Brooke there is some thing I think you should know since you are like Haley now to him. You are his best friend and I think you should know this." Brooke heard the fear in her voice, but she continued on," Lucas may have the same heart condition that Dan has. He has a 50/50 chance of having it. Nathan had the test done and Nathan does not have it."

Brooke wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to break things, she wanted to run to Lucas, she wanted to comfort Karen and erase the thought from Karen's and her mind that Lucas might have the same heart condition that almost killed Dan Scott and if Lucas had it, it could kill him. She embraced Karen for the second time that night and sobbed on her shoulder.

The two women stayed that way until the doctor came out.

"Ms. Roe I have some good news and bad news about your sons condition. You might want to come with me while I tell your son so I can tell you together. You can come too." Said the doctor.

At these words Brooke could feel her world crumble beneath her feet.

**Hey guys I hope you like my update. I will try and post more soon.**

**Please review.**

**Paige**


	3. The bad news

If some one had asked her what the color of the walls of the hospital were she couldn't tell you, if they asked her what Lucas's doctors name was, she couldn't tell you, she probably couldn't tell you her name at the moment if you asked her. All of her thoughts were on the fact that Lucas was sick. Her ex-boyfriend, new best friend, and her shoulder to cry on, was sick. He could die; he could have the same heart condition as Dan.

These thoughts scared her more than anything had ever scared her in her life. She wanted to yell, scream, kick, cry until her eyes couldn't cry any more tears. She wanted to yell how unfair it was. She had just gained him back as a friend and she had to risk losing him again. They might take him away from her when she had just reached out and pulled him back in as her best friend.

Brooke and Karen walked to Lucas's room in silence, with the occasional sob from Karen. She had to be strong for Karen; she couldn't show weakness in front of Karen. Karen was going through enough these days and she didn't need a sobbing teenage girl sobbing on her shoulder.

When they had finally made it to Lucas's room Brooke grabbed Karen's hand and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance

He was awake when they went into the room. His face was pale, and he looked scared, scared of what the doctor had to say to him about his condition. Brooke and Karen walked over to the side of the bed. Karen gave Lucas a motherly hug, when she pulled away Brooke walked over and held him tight against her body.

"You really scared me today, I thought I was going to loose you." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry he said in a low, raspy, uneven breathes.

She pulled away from the hug a little bit and placed a small kiss on his cheek, whispered in his ear that it was okay, and returned to the hug. Karen smiled at them from the corner of the room.

Karen walked over to the side of the bed Lucas was in, and pulled up a chair. When Brooke pulled away, she pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of Lucas. They both held one of his hands in their own.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the doctor came in. They could feel the unease in their stomachs when the doctor approached them with a solemn and painful look on his face, painful because what he was about to tell them could change their lives forever.

The doctor cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Lucas came into the hospital today because he blacked out, am I right?" He asked. They all nodded in agreement with the doctor's questions.

"Ms. Roe asked me to give him his heart test to see if he had the same heart condition as his father." Brooke held her breath anticipating what the doctor was about to say next. "The blackout was a result of a strain on his heart. (I know nothing about this medical kind of stuff, so please don't flame me on me lack on knowledge on all things medical) I'm afraid to say he does have the same condition as his father. The condition could be fatal if it is not treated soon. The treatment is fairly hard to get through but if you get through the treatment you would be in clear water, unless you had a relapse. Lucas, I need you to stop playing basketball if you want to do the treatments. Not doing the treatments will be fatal. The condition could take as long as 30 years to take effect or 30 days. If you do choose to take the treatments, I will need you to come in at least twice a week so we can monitor you heart, and see how things are going." The doctor paused to catch his breath, and then continued, "Lucas we will need you to stay over night, so we can monitor your heart, but tomorrow, if all things go well, you should be able to go home."

The doctor left the room to give them time to process what they had just heard. Lucas had Dan's heart condition. Dan had not only left him when he was still in the womb, but the bastard gave him his damn heart condition.

Brooke knew she couldn't blame Dan. She knew he had no influence over what happened, but she wanted some one to blame and Dan was the logical one she could blame. They stayed quite for a good five minutes and the only thing that broke them from the silence was the sound of a strangled sob coming for Lucas.

She had never seen him cry, and now that he was doing it, she was scared again. Brooke Davis was scared; she wanted to scream now more than ever how unfair it was. He had never done anything wrong, save a few things from the past year, and god was punishing him. It was so unfair.

Brooke and Karen both got up from the chair, and wrapped their arms around him. Brooke started to sob for the second time that day. She could feel the sobs from Lucas at the same time; in rhythm with hers and Karen's. They pulled away from him slowly just as Karen was starting to sob harder. Karen didn't want Lucas to see her crying so hard so she left the room leaving Brooke and Lucas to themselves. Lucas pulled Brooke slowly back to his body. Brooke allowed him to cry on her shoulder while she cried on his.

Lucas was the first to pull back, and Brooke was the first to talk.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. It is so unfair." She said in uneven breaths. Also gasping for air.

"It's okay Brooke everything will be okay, as long as I have my best friend to help me through this." He said with a small smile on his face. Brooke gave him a small smile back. "Promise you will be here for me, I don't think I could do this without you, I don't think I could do this alone."

"I promise Lucas I will be here with you every step of the way, and I will let nothing stop me from helping you. I swear if you ever need anyone to talk to you call me or come to my house, it could be 2:00 a.m. and I will talk to you on the phone. If you ever just need to know someone is there for you I will be there any day or any time." She promised immediately, knowing she could keep this promise, She loved him, he was her best friend, and she was going to help him every step of the way.

They smiled at each other, and Brooke enveloped him in another Brooke Davis hug, just as her phone went off. She pulled away slightly and grabbed the phone from her pocket, it was Felix, and right now she really didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to be with Lucas, her ex, her best friend, and Felix sure as hell wasn't going to take this well.

**Hi guys think you so much for reviewing. I love all of you who reviewed. My football team is going to the state for the second time in twenty-three years and this year we have a chance of winning, and I'm with the band so I might not update until next week because the game is Saturday. I hope you liked the review, and again I love all of you who reviewed last time. So please review again. Oh yeah, I disclaim, I own nothing, but I do want Lucas. I didn't do that last time.**


	4. Waited

She knew he was going to be angry. She hadn't called him all day and she had been with Lucas. She had a good reason on why she was with Lucas though. Maybe he would have sympathy for her and especially for Lucas, who could die, because he had the same heart condition as his father. The thought of Lucas dieing made her want to cry again for the five hundredth time that day alone. Brooke imagined that she would be all out of tears by the end of the next day. If she didn't run out tonight. Hopefully he wouldn't hit her if the realized that she had been crying.

Yeah, you heard right. Felix hit her. Brooke was in an abusive relationship. Her, Brooke Davis, the Brooke Davis who didn't take crap from anyone was in an abusive relationship. The Brooke Davis that if anyone messed with they wouldn't get away with out any bodily injury. Well, Felix did. I bet you are wondering why she stayed with him. She knew why, he had threatened someone she loved. No it wasn't Peyton, her parents or, Tutor wife, who was off gallivanting with that Chris guy, it was Lucas. You are probably saying that Lucas can take care of himself; she just couldn't stand the thought of Lucas getting hurt because she wasn't strong enough.

At first the threats just started out as beating Lucas up, then it turned into death threats. It sounds dramatic she knew this for sure, but Felix had threatened to kill Lucas. She did not understand why, all she knew was that Felix was a sick and twisted person.

After Brooke had left Lucas at the hospital, which was after the fell asleep, it was well into the night. She found herself driving down the highway praying that Felix would be at his home and not at her's. She was scared for the second time today.

Brooke pulled into her driveway hoping her prayers would be answered. Her prayers obviously were not heard because when she got out of her car she heard a pounding on her door. She knew who it was and how angry he was going to be. She knew if she kept him waiting it would be ten times worse.

He knew her parents were not home and he could do what ever he wanted because no one would realize what was going on, he could break down the door and no one would care.

She slowly walked down the stairs, still afraid of what he would do to her. She looked out the window praying it wouldn't be him, trying to give herself a false hope. She wanted it to be anyone but him, Nathan, Mouth, or hell; even Dan would have been better than Felix at the moment. And that was saying a lot if she would rather see Dan than Felix. Again her prayers were not answered because she opened the door to a very angry, seething Felix. Immediately after she opened the door he pushed her back inside and started yelling at her.

"Where the hell have you been, I have been calling you all day and you didn't answer the damn phone." He yelled grabbing her by the arm.

"I was at the hospital, Lucas passed out at his basketball practice, and I wanted to make sure that he was okay, he isn't." She almost yelled this at him, but deciding that this was not the right time.

"I don't care, you were with him until ten at night. How do you think I feel knowing my girlfriend was with her ex and my enemy all night? I bet he wasn't at the hospital, I bet you were over at his house and were both having a good laugh at gullible Felix, who knows nothing of what you are doing. You had sex with him didn't you?" Felix yelled, by now he had tightened his arm a lot more. She was sure he would leave a bruise.

"No, he was at the hospital. He has his father's heart condition and he could die from it. He needed me to be there for him, I'm his best friend and I was not about to leave him alone when he needed me the most." Felix didn't look very sympathetic or compassionate when she told him what happened. He just looked angrier than before.

"Do I look like I care, you still spent you whole day with your ex, who I hate with a passion. How do I know you are not lying to me?" By now Felix had her backed against a wall. She couldn't get away no matter how much she struggled.

"How do I know you and him were not over at his house having sex and laughing at me not having a clue on what is going on? How do I know that you were at the hospital with him, how do I know if you are lying to me?" He couldn't get angrier than he already was.

Felix suddenly shoved Brooke against the wall and slapped her. The slapped sent her reeling back, and causing her to hit her head on the wall. The slap had caused her to start to struggle in his tight grasp. This only seemed to aggravate him even more. He continued to hit her for a terribly long amount of time. Her tears of agony and pain mixed with the blood that was pouring down her face.

When Felix finished taking his anger out on her body, he left her in a bloody mass on the hardwood floor of her own home. He signaled he was gone by the loud slamming of her door. She slowly, with what little strength she had left, stood on her shaky legs and started to walk up the stairs to her bathroom.

When she made it to the bathroom she started the water to her bath. She slowly lowered herself into the scalding hot water. She washed the blood and tears off of her face and body.

When she got out she took a good look at her self in the mirror. Seeing her reflection in the mirror made her cringe and flinch away. She wanted to run screaming out of the house after she saw herself in the mirror. This is what he had done to her. He had made her afraid to look at herself in the mirror.

She made her way to the bed. She pulled back the covers and hugged her pillow to her body as the lay in a fetal position on her bed. She wanted to cry, but she knew the salty tears would sting the fresh cuts on her body.

Brooke lay in bed for hours, and she still couldn't fall asleep. She knew when she went to see Lucas tomorrow he would know something was up, and he would want to kill Felix, and he just might do that if she told him what happened, but she couldn't let him hurt himself especially now since he had the heart condition.

Brooke wondered what life would have been like if Lucas had not cheated on her with Peyton. If she had told Felix she didn't want to date him. She knew Lucas had come to see her that night that she and Felix had gotten together. She knew why he came over too. He was going to tell her he loved her. She wished now that she had waited, that she could go back in time and yell at herself not to date Felix that Lucas was coming to tell her that he loved her. If she had waited she would be with Lucas right now and he would probably be telling her how much he loved her, and if she had waited she would surely be telling him how much she loved him too. If only she had waited for him to come to her. If only she had waited.

**Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I updated. I really don't have an excuse as to why, but I think you will all be happy to know that my football team won STATE, 47-49. The first time ever. Yeah, Go BUX. I'm from Gilmer. Well I hope ya'll liked the update. Thanx to all of you who updated. So please keep it up.**

**Paige**


	5. Finding the out Truth

CHAPTER 5 

Lucas immediately knew something terrible happened last night when Brooke walked into his hospital room. She had a large bruise on her face that she had tried to cover up with make-up. She had a large had print like bruise around her wrist. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and his gray sweater that was way to big on her. All in all she looked like she seriously needed help.

"Hey how is my favorite Scott today?" She asked trying to act all cheery like she usually does.

"Brooke what the hell happened last night after you left? Why do you look like you get into a fight with Muhammad Ali, and lost?" He asked with concerned filled eyes.

"Nothing I just fell down the stairs." She said, her forced smile now missing on her face.

"Brooke I know that is a lie, you have a hand print shaped bruise on you face, and wrist." He said, wanting to know why she was lying.

"Felix and I just got into a fight," was the only thing she said before Lucas just exploded with anger.

"Felix hit you? That bastard, I'm going to kill him." Lucas started to get up and grabbed his clothes his mother had brought him.

"Luke, where are you going?" She asked with desperation in her voice.

"I'm going to kill Felix for what he did to you. That bastard, I can't believe he did this to you. Well he is going to pay." Lucas was now half way out the door.

"Lucas stop, please don't do anything stupid. You need to lie back down. Lucas you just found out you have a heart condition you can't go around beating the crap out of people." She was now sobbing hysterically, trying to get him to not leave the hospital. "Besides it was my fault anyways."

"Brooke how in the hell was this you fault?" He asked with anger and confusion in his voice.

"I was here with you and it made him angry that I was here with you and not him." She was now sobbing and begging him silently not to leave. Lucas looked at her, his anger slowly ebbing away. She looked at him; her eyes were red and puffy. "Come here," was the only thing she said before she ran into his arms. She held onto him like she was afraid that he would disappear and never come back if she let go. She sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed small soothing circles on her back.

"Brooke if he hit you it is not you fault. He should not have hit you. God I just can't believe he hit you. I just want to kill him right now." He whispered into her hair.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Lucas. He could seriously do some damage; now especially since you just found out that you have a heart condition. Besides I've survived this before." Brooke suddenly realized what she had said when Lucas stopped rubbing circles on her back. 'Oh god I did not just say that.' She thought. She looked up into his face to see the anger return.

"Brooke has he done this before?" He asked with concern flashing in his eyes. She only nodded her head as a yes. "Why did you stay then, if he hit you why did you choose to stay with him?"

"I don't know I was scared to leave, scared of what he would do to me, of what he would do to my family and my friends." She said looking him straight in the eye when she said this.

"Brooke you know that if I knew what was going I would not let him do anything to you." He said with a passion in his voice.

"I know Lucas but he threatened some one that I love with their life if I ever tried to leave or if I ever told anyone what was happening to me, and I was scared for not only my life, but the life of the person I love." Lucas could really understand where she was coming from; if someone he loved was threatened he would do anything to make sure they were safe.

"I'm not going to let him do this to you again, I'm going to do anything within my power to make sure he never touches you, or looks at you wrong in anyway." Lucas promised. Brooke looked up at him and shook her head. She snuggled closer into his chest. Brooke and Lucas stayed this way until they heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Karen. She gasped when she saw the state that Brooke was in.

"Brooke, honey what happened? How did this happen? Did someone do this to you?" Karen asked in a frantic voice. Brooke pulled away from Lucas so she could talk to Karen, but she stayed at Lucas's side with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Felix did this. He got angry last night and he obviously took his anger out on me." She whispered.

"Why would he do this? Why was he mad? How could someone do this to another person?" All of the questions just flew out of Karen's mouth, but she wanted to know who could do this to such a sweet girl.

"He was angry that I spent so much time here with Lucas last night. He wants all of my attention, and he doesn't like to share, so when he found out I was here he just lost it."

"Brooke has he done this before?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of times." Brooke answered.

"How long has he been doing this to you? Why didn't you leave him when he did it the first time."

"He's been doing this for about a month, and he threatened the life of someone I love. He said that if I told someone what happened that he would kill that person, and I couldn't stand the thought that he would hurt this person and it would be my fault that they were killed." Brooke was now crying hysterically. Karen opened her arms for Brooke. Brooke broke away from Lucas and ran to hug Karen. Karen held the sobbing girl in her arms and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Lucas watched his mom calm down a girl who was so broken and scared, that he knew she was silently begging for help, something Brooke Davis never did.

A realization suddenly dawned on Lucas; Brooke's parents didn't stop what Felix did. Why didn't they realize that their daughter was in pain, that she was being beaten and hurt?

"Brooke why didn't you parents stop him?" He asked.

"They weren't home. They don't know what has been happening to me." She replied. Karen decided to speak up.

"Well if they aren't at home that means he has better access to you. You can't go back home tonight or until they get home. You can stay with Lucas and me until your parents get home." Karen said.

"No Karen, I can't do that. I can't impose on you. You just found out that your son has a heart condition. You don't need a teenage girl staying with you."

"Yes you wouldn't be imposing because I asked you to."

"Come on Brooke you know that it wouldn't be a problem." Lucas said. Brooke thought about the offer for a minute before she answered.

"Yeah I would really like to come stay with you. Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much." Lucas walked over to the two women that he loved that most and embraced them. They both wrapped one of their arms around his waist and hugged them back. He knew them that with everything that was going on, his heart condition and Brooke's abusive relationship, that everything was going to be okay.

**Guys I am so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. I have had a really bad case of writers block and I have started a new story, and I have devoted most of my free time to getting it off the ground. Plus with all of my school work and after school activities that I just haven't had time to work on this one, but now I am at home sick and I have nothing else to do so I decided to work on this story. I will try to work on the next chapter a lot faster than this one. I just hope you all don't hate me now. So please review my story and tell me what I should do for the next chapter. **


End file.
